You're Beautiful
by TheDarkAngel100
Summary: Edward Cullen is told about Bella Swan by Alice, so the Cullens move to Forks to find his true love. Bella is finally out of high school and is very close to Jacob maybe too close for Edward. Along the way of falling in love with Edward, Bella meets two new vampires Luke and Lila. If you want to see more then follow me along the way. Enjoy! ExB
1. First Met

(Bella Pov)  
I was minding my own buisness in the library then someone knocked to me and my books i was putting away fell on the floor. I wasnt having that great oh a day anyways so this really pissed me off. I turned around and growled. '' Can you watch were your going god!''

I calmed down and saw a teenager with golden eyes and blonde hair. 6ft and grinning down at me. ''I am sorry I didn't mean to I was just walking and out of no where your butt backed into me.''

I felt blood going to my cheeks making it visible that I was blushing. ''I so sorry I didnt mean to be rude.''

''I'm sorry umm should have been watching where I was walking.'' He said. ''Are my manners I am Jasper Hale I'm new to this town.'' He stuck his hand out and I took it and shook it.

''Bella Swan.'' I told him.

''Well Bella hope to see you around.'' He smiled and kissed my hand and walked off. Thats kinda awkward who just kisses someones hand this is the 21st century. My fingers were cold I couldnt understand he probably just got in from the cold weather. I just returned to the front desk and bent over to get a few more books. Then there was a tapping on the desk i got up quickly and bumped my head on the desk. I grabbed my head and rubbed it.

''Yikes sorry if I startled you.'' A deep said and I looked up he had some serious muscles on him. His eyes were also gold what the hell! He had short curly black hair and a smirk on his face.

''No no its okay you didn't I mean you kinda did but uh... Can I help you?'' I said flustered.

''Well I am going to get a book do you know where I can find an NFL history book?'' He said. Knew it most guys that look like that want something to do with sports.

''Yes ... uh ... on the left of the computers 3 row down.'' I said and pointed as I got on my toes over the counter.

''Well thanks for your help I'll be right out to check that out.'' He said and walked off.

I nodded and went onto the computer to check them back into the library system. Jessica walked up and grabbed them and started to talk to me.

''So those guys over there u know them?'' She whispered.

''No one knocked into me while I was putting books onto the shelves and the other just asked if there were NFL books no big!" I whispered back.

''Well your shift is over so you can leave now.'' She stop whispering and talked normal.

''Okay.'' I whispered then went to normal voice.'' So I'll see you umm on Friday?''

''Of course see you soon Bells.'' Jessica said and walked off with the books.

I grabbed my old book bag an put it on my shoulder then I signed out. Left my pin in my locker and walked out the door into the freezing rain. Felt like hell had froze over that's how cold it was but hey, that's mother natures job right. I grabbed my keys to my old red truck with a crappy paint job and I dropped my keys. It was so dark and for some od reason the lights in the parking lot was out. Why didnt those freaking idiots fix them yet!? I thought to myself. I grabbed my phone and used it as my light and now I am soaking wet a light went on and I turned around the light had this annoying buzzing sound and I jumped I went back to trying to find the keys quickly this was some freaky shit. I found them and I unlocked my door and got in and turned on the car. I was breathing heavy over what just happened then the light just burst I widened my mouth and locked my door and with out having any thought of putting on my seat belt I backed out of the parking lot and drove off.

(Edward Pov)  
I sat on the coffee table wondering if I got any news about this girl that Alice saw me being with forever. The boys came threw the door laughing and pushing each other.

''Edward I don't know why we ever left this place this place is so fun!'' Emmett chuckled.

''Did you see her?'' I asked Jasper.

''Yep she was working in the library and i bumped into her she she got pretty angry.'' He laughed. '' But shes pretty sweet.''

''What did she look like?'' I asked excited that she was here.  
Emmett answered this one.'' Big beautiful brown eyes, Nice facial structure, her skin was a little color to it then ours but pale and pretty skinny. Oh and also Black hair.''

''Black hair but Alice said'' Then Alice came down and interrupted me.

'' I said when she was with you in my vision she had brown hair but she probably dyed it.'' She said with her bubblie voice.

(Bella Pov)  
I finally made it home after that craziness in the library parking lot I am totally taking that up with the board. I felt like I was in one of those horror movies where the girl dies right when she gets her keys.  
I opened the front door to my house and Charlie wasn't home.

''Must be working late or something...'' I said to myself.

My cellphone started to ring and I looked at the screen it was jake calling me. I pressed talk and then answered it. ''What is it that's so important that you must call at 9:00 at night?''

" Well Jeez Bells I just wanted to say hi to you is that such a crime?'' He whined into the phone.

'' No its not.'' I laughed and walked up stairs soaking wet.

''So how was your day?'' He asked.

''Fine except these weird guys with gold eyes and they were beautiful came to the library. Then when I left I had dropped my keys outside and the lights in the parking lot were out and one came on and it exploded.'' I said a little shaken.

''Wow... we will never know what happened to the other lights.'' He said sarcastically.

''This isnt a joke okay... I really got scared.''

" Bella you got scared!? Ha! You never get scared of anything.''

" I know I know."

" Wow umm do you want me to come over and comfort you?'' He joked.

''Haha, well I'm going to take a shower so I'll talk to you soon.''

''Okay bye Bells.''

"Bye Jake.'' I said back and hung up my phone.

I really wasnt ready to go to bed yet I heard there was a spooky party going on in the forests tonight. I kinda wanted to go it sounds fun you know having to and dress up as a murder or a victim. I got a black white dress and a black corset from my old Halloween party and put it on. I cut the straps off the white dress and put black flats on and curled my hair and put it up beautifully and put red bloody lipstick on and splattered fake blood on myself. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at myself I looked pretty good!  
I grabbed my phone and got Jessica on the phone.

''Hello?'' Jessica answered.

''Hey you know that party in the woods that is happening are you going?'' I asked.

''Well duh why do you want me to bring you?'' She asked.

''Yes.'' I said quickly.

''Okay well get ready I'll be there in 10 minutes.''

''Got it!''

(Edward Pov)  
''Theres a party going on and I just had a vision of Bella going its in the woods. Costumes are killers and victims and she is going as a victim.'' Alice said.

''Well who wants to go to a party in the woods I say yes." Emmett said and stood up.

''I'll go I want to see her for myself.'' I said and sped up stairs and dressed as a murder.

(Bella Pov)  
We made it to the party and it was huge there was bon fires and can fires for light. People dancing and having so much fun dancing and laughing. I smiled and got out of Jessica's car.

''I'm gonna try to find Mike okay?'' Jessica said.

''Okay.'' I said and walked in the crowd.

People had fake blood and some had vampire teeth it was pretty cool and I started to dance with random people they were cool. It was about an hour and more songs came on that you just couldn't stop dancing to. I got a drink and just let loose and danced with my beer and laughed and backed into someone it felt like a brick wall I turned around. It was a tall guy with reddish brown hair and gold eyes and a top hat with fake blood on on his tuxedo.

''Well hello there.'' I tried to sound sexy and he just chuckled.

'' Might want to watch out you dont want to trip and fall.'' He said.

''Did you come with a victim?'' I asked trying to yell over the music and still moving my hips as I talked to him.

''No I just came as a killer.''

I took his hat and put it on my head and giggled as I bit my bottom lip.

''Can I be your victim?'' I said as I raised your eyebrow.

He chuckled again shook his head as he laughed.'' I'd love you to be my victim.''

I laughed and poked his chest. '' Well my killer will you tell me your name.''

He smiled a wicked smile. '' Edward Cullen.''

''Hmmm well would you like to dance with me.'' I said as I grabbed the collar of his tuxedo and brought him closer to me. And started dancing with him and having mostly a good time I've never been this happy since I heard I was getting a puppy when I was little. I will admit I was pretty drunk and I didnt have a care in the world all I was doing was drinking and dancing with this so called Edward.

(Edward Pov)  
Little Lady Bella was amazing she made me feel young again I felt alive again. I felt like I was just falling in love with her by just seeing her. She was getting pretty drunk and I didnt want her to end up dead by some of these pervs that can't control their hormonal thoughts. I just wanted her to be my Bella that's all I want.

''Hey do you want to maybe get out of here?'' I asked her.

She smiled. '' I dont know you might be a real killer and kill me right in these woods.''

''I wont I promise and I swear to you that I do not kill people.'' I was amused by what she thought.

''Okay, I trust you.''She said.

I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the crowd and we I started jogging so it was like running to her. I brought her over to a little meadow where there was flowers and the moon light was all we needed to see.

''So I guess your gonna leave my dead body here?'' She joked.

''If I was it would be a great place to huh?'' I joked with her.

''How kind of you to think about how I would like to be left dead.'' She laughed. Then she walked into an area of it and plopped down like a child onto the ground. She pat the ground next to her for me to sit. I walked up and crossed my legs and crossed my legs as I did.

((Edward Pov)

I felt Bella's head turn towards mine and I looked at her as we lay in the flowers of the meadow. She came closer to me and kissed me on the lips and I didn't fight it even tho I could lose control and rip her in half. I tried to read her mind but I got nothing out of her. She broke the kiss and smiled and got up but struggled as she did. I helped her and got up she try to take a step but fell but I caught her before she fit the floor.

''Can I go to your house?'' She asked.

''My house?'' I was surprised she asked.

''Yeah you know bed bathroom family. You got one of the of those dont you?''

''Yeah but why do you want to come to my house?''

''Fine I'll go home I'll just try to find my ride which might have left with her boy toy...'' She trailed. '' No one cares about how I feel.'' She cried.

Shes totally is drunk she doesn't understand what she is saying I'll just got and take her to her house because I bet she is going to pass out right...Then she just fell into my arms and passed out. I ran her home and put her to bed and kissed her on the forehead. '"Goodnight my Bella.''

(Bella Pov)  
I woke in my bed and my eyes burned as I opened them from the light and I felt something I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I felt light headed I think I was thirsty I needed water. I ran down stairs and grabbed a bottle and Charlie was not home still. I shrugged my shoulders and I went into the bathroom and took a shower and got out like a half hour later. I smelt fresh as a normal Bella I put a towel on and I had a feeling that someone was in my house I slowly looked in my room and no one was there. I grabbed my pepper spray and I slowly went down stairs into the living room and looked around and no one was there.

''I have pepper spray and I know how to use it!'' I yelled.

''What the hell are you doing with that?'' I heard Charlie say.

''I...I Just in case.''I looked at him.

''Bella go get dressed I dont need to see you in a towel walking around.'' Charlie mumbled.

''Will do!'' I said and ran up stairs.

I put on a gray baggy shirt and black skinny jeans. As I was getting my high tops I notice a black top hat on the ground next to my bed. I walked over and picked it up and ran my fingers on the fabric.

(Alice Pov)

''I was in my room with Jasper thinking of stuff to do today and I thought you would like to know that Bella is going to the coffee shop so you should join her.'' I told Edward know he was going to go and see her.

And before I knew it Edward was out the door and going to the coffee shop.

'' He really like her doesn't he?'' Jasper said coming up behind me and kissed my neck.

I turned around to face him and pecked him on the lips. '' Yes he does.''

'' I knew it because he is giving me a head ache with all of his loving emotions.'' He smiled.

''So my emotions give you a head ache?'' I asked him.

'' Didnt say that.'' Jasper said.

I made him let go and I walked off. " Jesus Jasper!''

(Bella Pov)  
I got out of my crappy truck and went into Starbucks and brought my laptop so I could type some of my stuff up.

''Hey Bells the regular?''Matt said.

''Yep, hows it going Matt?'' I asked

''All good Bells... That will be $3.50.'' He said.

I handed him the money then someone else gave him money for me. ''I got this don't worry.'' The voice said. It was Edwards.

''Edward.'' I breathed.

''Thank you for that but i cant let you do tha...'' I got interrupted by him.

"No it's fine my treat.'' He said and smiled.

''Here is your Frap. Bella.'' Matt said giving me my drink.

''Thank you.'' I took the coffee and moved out of the way.

''So umm do you want a drink I'll by you one.'' I asked Edward.

He shook his head. '' Uh no I'm just sitting around here.'' He answered.

I put a part of my hair behind my ear.''Umm so you want to sit with me or..'' I asked.

'' Yeah I would like that.''

I walked over to a table with two chairs and sat down and he sat in front of me. He just kept staring at me as I sipped on my drink, it was pretty awkward. I did a fake cough and messed with my hair and pulled my long bangs back. '' Uh sooo I have your hat.''

''You do, what are you doing with that?'' He just made it kind of flirty.

" I think I forgot about giving it to you when Jessica brought me home.'' I said trying to make it not flirty.

He just kept staring at me then he looked at the wall because he could see how annoyed I was getting.

''Ummmm are you new here?'' I asked him as I leaned more toward the table.

''Yeah my father had to be brought here for his job. He works at the hospital as a doctor.'' He Explained.

''Oh...'' I said. '' Umm do you want to uh... go to my house so I can give you your hat?'' I asked him.

''Sure why not I have nothing else to do.'' He nodded.

''Okay well lets go.'' I said.

He got up and followed me to my truck and I turned around to him before I opened my truck door. '' Did you walk here?'' I asked.

''Oh yeah I like to go on morning jogs.'' He said.

I looked at what he was wearing. '' You jog in Skinny jeans and a nice shirt?''

''Oh I was just excited to run today.''

'' Well umm get in the truck and I'll get you hat and I'll take you home.'' I said.

(Edward Pov)  
We drove up to a cute white Two story house it looked small and it was a great place to live to start a family. I smiled at the thought of that. Then I turned my eyes a little and saw a cop car parked on the side of the sidewalk. Crap her dad is the town sherif!

'' Are you okay?'' She asked me.

''Yeah, Yeah I'm fine was just looking at your house it looks amazing.'' I said trying to make it sound like something is weird.

''Its just a small house it nothing.'' She laughed at what I said and go out of the truck. '' My dad is home and he is usually watching sports so he wont really pay attention to you.'' She said as she unlocked the door and walked in.

''Hey bells.'' Her father said with his head staring at the screen still.

* * *

Sorry but this is my first time making a story im still working on spelling and Details it will get better soon :)


	2. Warning Label

_**I do not own any of these characters Stephenie Meyer does. I only own Ebony.**_

Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope that you will like this chapter I did my best so it's not so confusing. xD Enjoy! :D

...

(Bella Pov)  
I walked over to Charlie's recliner that he was sitting in and bent over slightly to kiss him softly on the cheek.'' Hi Dad.'' I said and walked back over to Edwards side.

'' How was the coffee shop?'' Charlie asked still with his eyes glued on the tv.

''Great I bumped into someone as I was there.'' I told him and looked up and smiled at Edward.

''Oh yeah?'' Charlie said and turned around slightly and saw Edward standing next to me. '' Who is he?''

" Dad this is Edward. Edward this is my dad Charlie.'' I explained.'' Uh Edward is new here and I met him at the gathering I was at so I have his hat. Which is in my room so we are just going to go straight to my room and yeah.''  
Charlie groaned knowing that he didn't like that I had a new friend and also a boy. He rolled his eyes and turned back around to watch the football game. '' Have fun.''

I took a hold of Edward's cold hand and walked up to my room. That didn't seem normal to me, why would he be so cold. It gave me goose bumps and a chill up my spin. But these days nothing is normal I'm not normal, actually normal makes me sick just thinking about it. We made it into my room and I let him in, he acted like he hadn't seen a room in his life.

I sat onto my bed and just watched him look around, it amused me to think that he would be intrested in my room. Jessica hated it because it wasn't girly enough for her I don't now.

'' Nice room very you, very teenager like.'' Edward said with a smile on his face as he still looked around.

'' Thanks I haven't changed it ever since I was 13 teen years old.'' I said with a little giggle that slipped out.

(Esme Pov)  
I wonder what Edward and this Bella that he and Alice has been telling about were doing. She sounded amazing and gosh if I was Edward I would have done the something that he was doing right now. But I'm not soo I can't but I would love to meet her like now. I wonder she is a beautiful as they say they said she was. I couldn't wait any longer to not see her, if she does become what Alice said she will become then I'll have another daughter. That means that little house in the back can finally be decorated and I can be busy again.  
I slapped down my decorating magazine and Alice looked up from her fashion magazine to catch my eyes. She cocked her head at me and raised an eyebrow.

''Is everything okay Esme?'' She asked wit her sweet little pixie like voice.

'' Yes but I can't help wanting to meet Bella.'' I thought of a great idea and opened my mouth a little with wide eyes. '' Alice can you please Call Edward to invite Bella over for dinner?'' I asked her.

She smiled and I saw that she wanted to meet her to as well.'' Of course Esme... I'll do that right now.'' She said as she got up and walked to the hallway.

(Edward Pov)  
I was sitting in Bella's rocking chair in her room as she sat on her bed with her legs crossed indian style. She was laughing at something that I said I don't remember what it was all I know is that she was amazing. My phone rang and I looked down at the screen, Alice's name came up with her picture. I answered it and Bella went silent.

''Hello Alice, may I help you?'' I asked.

''Yes. Esme wants you to invite Bella over for dinner.'' Alice said with a squeal.

''I don't think she wants to come over.'' I tried to say quietly but human like so Bella couldn't hear.

''Are you talking about me?'' Bella asked as she crawled off her bed.

'' No of course not, why would I talk about you? Your so boring...'' I said sarcastically.

Bella walked over and stood in front of me with her arms crossed. She narrowed her eyes at me probably to scare me. '' Who is that? Give me the cellphone.'' She said and then reached for the phone to grab it out of my hands.

I stood up and put my arm up with my phone so she couldn't get it. She tried jumping for it but she failed sadly . ''No ... bad Bella.'' I joked.

''Just bring her over alright?'' Alice said in the phone. I hung it up and slid it in my back pocket.

''What- who was that?'' She asked as she messed with some of her hair.

'' Uh- Do you want to come over for dinner my Mom wants to know?'' I asked her I knew she would say no she seemed like a stubern little one.

''Sure why not.'' She shrugged.

What! Sure why not!? I would tell you why not but that might put you in harms way. Damn I was really excited for her to say no to my question.

''Really?'' I asked just to make sure.

''Well yeah but its kinda early for dinner don't you think?'' She looked at the clock. '' It's like 1:18 in the afternoon.''

'' Yeah but we might just hang for a while as my mom gets food ready.'' I explained.

'' Okay well do I have to like wear something nice or can I look natural?'' She asked with worry in her voice. It was so cute how she cared what she should look like to meet my family.

I shrugged at her question. '' Wear something that you would wear with your friends.''

'' Well maybe you should get out of my room so I can get ready?'' She said with a questioning voice.

'' I'll be in the hall way because your dad kinda scares me a little.'' I said as I started for the door.

Before I closed they door I heard Bella laughing at what I said so it made me grin.

(Bella Pov)

Okay so something that I would wear to hangout with friends, but appropriate to meet his family in. I looked in my dresser, grabbed my black skinny jeans, a white lace like shirt that I only wear when I feel I should be pretty for a day. Walked over to my closet and grabbed my black high tops and put on my outfit.

'' Should I have my hair up, back with a head band or just keep it as it is.'' I asked myself as I looked in a small mirror that was next to my desk. I messed with my hair but I just go frustrated and I blew a part of my long bang out of my face. Forget it I look fine its not like I am doing to be with this guy he's just a weird friend. I snatched my phone off of my night stand and grabbed my yellow rain jacket. I opened my door and Edward was sitting at the top of the stairs and he turned his head to me, he gave me a smile and I returned one back.

He stood up and kept smiling at me. '' You look perfect.'' He complemented me.

That complemented made me blush and I tried to hide it.'' I only threw an outfit on that it.''

We walked down the stairs quickly, actually it was more like running I don't know what to say. I walked to the front door and opened it so I could let Edward out and grabbed my keys off the front table. '' Dad going to Edward's house for dinner but were going to hang out over there so there are got pockets in the freezer so heat those up.''

'' Not a child Bella I think I could manage.'' Charlie chuckled.

'' Yeah but I have been cooking for you ever since I moved back.'' I joked and closed the door.

Edward waited for me at the bottom of the steps and reached for the keys. '' I'll drive you there, it's kinda hard to find.''

(Alice Pov)

Carlisle and Esme seemed like they need help with the food so I helped them with making the salad. Even though food tasted like dirt I wanted to make it look good to eat. I felt cold hands wrap around my waist as I was putting the salad into the glass bowl. It was Jasper and he kissed my softly with his cold lips onto the back of my neck.

'' What is everyone doing we don't each food it taste like dirt.'' Jasper said with his southern accent that I loved so much.

'' We are making it because we are having Bella over.'' I explained and turned around to face him.

He gave me a peck on the lips and smiled. '' Well you guys will love her even though she has a temper.'' He joked.

I hit Jasper's shoulder playfully. '' She could have been having a bad day.''

Emmett came in excited and clapping like a little boy in a toy shop full of fake guns. '' I heard Bella is coming?'' He asked in a loud voice.

Carlisle chuckled at the site of him doing that. '' Yes Emmett she is coming over.''

'' That means she will be my future sister in law.'' He said feeling pretty proud of himself.

Rosalie came in growling and hit in his back. ''Number one turn down the volume, number two be mature, and three she might not even like Edward. Did anyone think of that, I mean she could expose us all it's not safe having her hear.'' Rosalie said with a horrible attitude as always.

'' Why wreck my dreams Rose?'' Emmett whined.

'' Rosalie I think that your mad because you might have a competition.'' Jasper said with a evil grin on his face.

Rosalie stood her ground and Jasper let go of me and also stood his. They both growled at each other.

''Want to dance pretty boy?'' Rosalie said with her eyes narrow and with a smirk.

'' No I'm scared I might hurt that pretty face of yours.'' Jasper said back.

'' Rosalie and Jasper your are not animals your family so act like family!'' Esme yelled in an angry voice.

( Bella Pov)

We pulled up to an amazing house that was in the middle of no where. Huge windows, lots of them it was that kind of the house that you dreamed you would live in when you got older. I was so amazing that my eyes got wider trying to to see more surprises.

'' This is where you live?'' I asked still looking out the window.

'' Yeah maybe we should go inside so you can see more.'' Edward suggested. I nodded and got out of my truck. '' Oh another this I have to tell you.''

I slammed the door closed and tilted my head as I watched him walk around the front of my truck.'' Is this where you tell me that you have been stalking me and you brought me here so you can kill me.'' I asked in a joking voice.

He shook his head and chuckled. '' No but my family is not as normal as most so don't be alarmed.''

I shrugged and nodded.'' I think I have seen worse family's.''

He wrapped his long arm over my shoulders and we walked up the steps to the front door that was mostly a huge window but with a little bit of would and a door nob. We walked in and the house smelt amazing like Edward did it was like I was in a field of flowers. The inside was more amazing like the future had hit the inside of this house but not the rest of the world. I took his arm off me and I saw this huge cross on the wall tilted. I turned my head slightly to him and gave him a questioning eye.

'' That's my dads he's into that stuff.'' Edward explained.

I nodded my head and squeezed my lips together. '' Well it fit perfectly in this room.''

A girl with a pixie cut and black hair walked down the stairs with golden eyes like Edward and those other guys. She had a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a blue dress that stops at her knees with black leggings on. '' There you are we have been waiting. I'm Alice.'' She said in a high pitched voice and see seemed excited.

'' I'm- '' I try to tell her my name and she cut me off.

'' I know your name is Bella, follow me were going to go up to the family room.'' She said and then she led me up the stairs to the family room.


	3. Meeting the Family

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters not me.

Sorry for the short chapter this week I don't feel so good...

As I started up the stairs I felt Edward's cold hands go around my waist. I didn't mind that he did that it was just weird that he would. Another thing that was weird is that his sister Alice knew my name. Also weird that she new we were here, I thought we were pretty quiet myself.

We made it to this medium sized room with a weird tan color walls. A fire place that was in the middle of the left wall, three huge windows and a glass door next to them, white houses and where the huge windows were there was a huge black piano . It was an amazing room my head felt like it was going to burst just thinking about what the rest of the house looked like.

''You can set your sneakers next to the fire place if you would like Bella.'' Alice said with a smile. I think she noticed how amazed I was.

I nodded and took Edwards hand off my waist. Then walked off to the fire place and me bringing weird turned my head enough to see Alice. '' Can I sit next to me?'' I asked.

Edward and her laughed at me and Alice nodded. Then I heard yelling coming from down the hall.

'' We will be right back.'' Edward said and they both rushed out of the room.

'' Your so dead Jasper Hale!'' A girl yelled.

''Darlin I'm immortal and another thing lay a hand on me your going to be ripped to shreds.'' A man with a southern accent yelled back. I was guess that was Jasper and how would he be immortal not like hes a vampire...

''Shush we have Bella over!'' I hear Edward yell then a something crashed to the floor. I got pretty suspicious so I got up off the floor and walked down the hall to the kitchen where they were at. I poked my head in slowly and a girl with blond hair with black jeans and a blue red shirt with a black leather jacket were standing there with lettuce on her. Was being held back by a tall man with blonde silky hair pushed back was holding her back. Then I turned my head to Jasper, I remembered him he was in the library that day was standing being held back by Edward and Alice was whispering something to him trying to calm him down. There was a woman with brunette hair yelling at both of them. Then the other guy from from the libary was standing leaning against a wall just watching then he noticed me.

'' You guys uh she is right there.'' He warned them.

Everyone stop then looked at me with wide golden eyes. Okay so they all have gold eyes that's kinda ummm not natural at all. I my whole body out so I didnt look creepy and held my hands together, I felt kinda embarrassed for snooping around. '' I- I 'm sorry I would something fall so I thought I would see if everything was okay.'' I explained as I studered a little.

'' Everything is fine, I'm sorry for you to see this. I'm Esme Edward's mother.'' The other said.

Everyone told me there names and everything kinda calmed down. '' Maybe we should go back to the family room.'' Alice suggested. '' Emmett, Edward, Bella... lets go.'' She said and I followed behind her.

We hung out in the room just watching Emmett and Edward play videos gave for about 15 minutes and I got a vibration from my phone. It was Jacob calling I excused myself and went out to the balcony to answer it.

''Hey Jake.'' I greeted him.

'' Hey Bells I hope you didn't forget about the town pranks you,Mike, Jess, and I were going to do.'' He reminded me.

'' Oh crap.'' I blurted out.'' I totally forgot umm what time?''

'' Oh my god I can't believe you forgot!'' He yelled. " Were catching up at my house at 7:00 and leave to do the stuff at 12:00 in the morning.''

'' Okay I'll be there and I'll bring my supplies.'' I told him.

'' Got yah, okay, bye Bells.'' He said.

'' Yeah bye.'' I said and hung up the phone.

I went back into the house and they were still playing games and Alice looked back at me with a smile. '' Who was that?'' She asked.

'' My friend were going to be pretty busy tonight.'' I told her and sat next to her on the couch.

''Oh yeah what are you guys doing?''

'' Ummmmm just fun thing...'' I couldn't tell anyone.

Alice giggled. '' Who is your friend?''

'' Well ummm friends uhm... Jessica,Mike, and my very close friend Jacob Black.'' I told her. Why so many questions?

Next thing I know Edwards controller was snapped in half. I gulped hard and I raised an eyebrow. What the how the hell did he do that?I shook my head I couldn't believe that he just did that and how?

'' Woah Edward that was tight!'' Emmett yelled amazed and high fived him.

''That must be why it hasn't been working.'' He said in a joking voice.

'' But I think Jasper might get mad that was his favorite one.'' Emmett sighed.

''Dinner!'' Esme yelled.

We all got up and walked over to the dinning room it was amazing. She had made mash potatoes, sour dough bread, broccoli, this weird but cheesy pasta thing, and sadly was still an amazing homemade dinner that I have seen ever since I used to live with my mom. We took a seat at the table and everyone else was just moving their food around except there chicken. They took small bites of it and the chicken that was on my plate I just left it to stay on the side.

'' Bella aren't you going to eat your chicken.'' Emmett asked.

''Uh ummm I don't uh eat meat.'' I explained kinda embarrassed.

Everyone stopped messing with there food and looked at me wide eyed. That made me more confurtable.

'' Thats weird people that don't eat meat are weird.'' Emmett commented.

'' I- my mom got me onto it when I was 13 teen so it was freeing in some way, I mean if I wasn't so used to not eating meat I think I would devour this chicken like under a minute .'' I explained and it didn't need to be explained. But everyone's eyes were still on me so I thought maybe I can make it more awkward for them.'' I actually think that animals are meant to be hunted as much as humans are.''

Mission accomplished it worked. It was so awkward that everyone's mouth were open and I just laughed.

'' Well that is really something that messes with your mind.'' Jasper commented.

I nodded and took a bite out of my bread.

''So Bella what are you doing in the future?'' Carlisle asked.

'' Uh I don't know, but I would like to go to college. Maybe I'll get my my mind set on things. My friends and I are thinking about getting like a small house in Forks that we can rent." I told him.

'' That sounds fun!'' Alice said in a high pitched voice. I agreed with her.

After dinner was over we all hung out in the family room and Edward stayed close to me. We played a few board games and it was a lot of fun. More fun then I would have with my dad these days. He was always busy with work and stuff. I looked at the time and it was 6:32 at night. I got up and thank them for inviting me to have dinner with them. I hugged each and everyone of them except Rosalie she seemed kinda mad so I didn't bother to do it.

Edward took me to my truck and I got in, we both smiled at each other and he closed the truck door for me.

'' Well that was an awkward dinner.'' Edward said putting his hands in his pockets.

I shook my head. '' No it was great better then the dinner I have every night with my dad.'' I joked.

He chuckled. '' Well when will I be able to see you again?''

'' Ummmmm hopefully soon.''

"Can I have your number or would that be weird?'' He asked trying to be all cool about it. It mad me giggles and I nodded. He handed over his phone and gave it to me and I typed in your Bella then my number.

I handed it back to him and smiled. '' There you go.''

'' My Bella, huh?'' Edward asked with a very sexy voice,

'' Your Bella is correct.'' I said and winked.

'' Well my Bella I'll see you soon and text you.'' He told me.

I nodded then our faces got closer to each other. I thought we were going to kiss but no he kissed my forehead. I narrowed my eyes at him and raised an eyebrow.  
He gave me a questioning look.

'' Nothing I'll text you.'' I said then drove off.


	4. Pranking the town

_I don't any of the characters Steph. Meyer does. I own Luke and Lila which you will meet them soon. :)_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 4

Pranking the Town

Mike, Jessica, Jacob, and I had already pranked mostly the whole town by 2:00 am., that must be a new record for us usually it would take much longer. But also this time Jacob and I had more energy. Usually we wouldn't because we would be tired from walking or work.

Jessica and Mike were having a fun time at least usually they would fight over who would do my house. The only reason why we prank our own houses because he don't want to look like we were the ones who did it. I laughed at the memory of the last time we did it. We almost got caught by my Charlie because for some odd reason he was doing an all nighter without me knowing. Finally we finished my neighbor hood all we had left to do was the Cullens house, which I never wanted to do so I stayed in the car as they let loose on the beautiful house. I was at least grateful they had used all their eggs on the other side of town because I would feel pretty bad if they had to wash that all off the windows.

The door swung open and it was Carlisle standing there still in his outfit he had on when I was over earlier. I ducked down in the back seat so he wouldn't see me. I didn't want him thinking that I was in on pranking his lovely home. Everyone jumped in the car before he could see their faces and we drove off.

" Oh my god!'' Jessica shouted in excitement as she drove down the dirt road going almost 80 mph.

"Did you see that guys face?'' Mike asked.

" He looked pretty pissed .'' Jacob laughed.

"You guys that was not funny you almost got caught.'' I shouted over them and kicked the back of the passenger seat Jacob was sitting in.

" Oh Bella it wasn't like it was the first time that happened.'' He pointed out.

He was totally right about that.

"Are we going to Jacob house to sleep over, because I told my mom that I was going over there for the night.'' Mike asked

" I said I was at Bella's.'' Jessica said.

" I'm going home and going to bed I have to email my mom anyways. Its morning time where she's at.'' I told them.

"Okay I'll drop you off.'' Jessica said.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to keep posting so you didn't think I was going to stop making them... Probably could have put more details and thought into it but I'm busy these days. **

**(Tell me what you thought, thanks for the reviews and I'll post more.)**


	5. Taking a Breather

_**I don't own any of the characters in this story except Luke and Lila. Respect to Steph. Meyer.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter with Jacob and Bella I thought maybe my Jacob and Bella fan lovers would love to have a chapter like this.**_

* * *

My alarm clock started going off with the most annoying beeps I had ever heard. I just noticed that this wasnt my alarm clock because mine starts to play music in the morning. I slammed my fist on it trying to shut it up like my other one but I couldn't find the button. The beeps started to get louder and louder, I got so fed up with it that I slammed it to the ground and it stop.

I smiled and relaxed back into my nice warm bed, as I started to doze off it started beeping again!

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep! _It went.

'' Oh my god shut the hell up!'' I shouted at it like it would listen to me.

I knew it wouldn't stop so I got off my bed and unplugged it.

''Bella!'' Charlie yelled barging into my room like a mad man.

''Dad no one is killing me okay?'' I groaned.

'' Oh...well alright.''

I shook my head.'' Yep so you should be getting to work.''

''Okay okay I will.'' Charlie said putting his hands up in the air.

I pushed him out of my room and closed the door behind him. I reminded myself that I need to email back my mom, didn't really feel like her calling Charlie then him nagging me to call her back. She gets to emotional when ever I talk to her and it gives me bad headache.

I swung my laptop open and put it on my desk. My email was not even full this time it only had one message from her, which was suprising because I hadn't talked to her for a week. Maybe Phil is starting to give her more attention these days. The last one she sent was today early this morning.

November 13, 2007.

3:00 a.m.

_Dear Bella,_

_I miss you a lot and a I really do wish you would come and visit, this house seems very lonely and empty without you here. Phil has finally gone off back to work and I am just stuck at home doing nothing but read magazines and sit in this nice warm sun. I think I can convince you to come down here and see me if I don't send you so many emails or constantly call you. _

_Charlie also told me that you met a guy named Edward, the way your dad describes him he seems horrible but it's probably not the case. You know how your father is always making something bad when it's not, so you should tell me about him and check your mail. I sent you a little something._

_I love you Bella always and forever,_

_Mom._

I missed my mom som much I don't know why I always avoid her, she seems miserable down in Florida. I would have gone down there in the summer if she didn't hide from me about what was going on. I owed her a visit, and the Phil is supposed to be keeping her company not making her stay at home alone. Also when did my mom start calling my dad for info on my life? Doesn't matter I needed to email her back.

To Renee

_Hey mom sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, me having working is no excuse for me to be avoiding you. I'm sorry that your so lonely, I thought Phil was supposed to be there to keep you company but I guess work is very important these days. I'll come down when ever you want. Heck! I'll go see you right now if it was possible! _

_Yeah Edward Cullen is a good guy, his family is very sweet,loving,and kind. Also you need to stop talking to Charlie to get info on me he always gives you the wrong info like always. Remember that one time when I had fell from that tree and he said I broke my back when i actually just broke my arm? That should have given you just a little clue not to talk to him about me. Anyways you should call my cell and I'll try to answer it or the house or email do whatever._

_See you soon,_

_Bella_

_Sent to_ Renee

I felt pretty good that I had emailed her back it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Which is pretty sad because I shouldn't any weight on my shoulders when im only 18. I wish I hadn't grown up so fast and I'm getting older every second and I can see myself as an old lady still living in this small house.

I heard a car honk outside of my window. I rushed over and opened the window letting the cold morning air in. I felt a shiver go down my spine and goose bumps rise up my arms. It was Jake in his little red car he only drove if he was picking up something somewhere.

''Bella rise and shine it's a beautiful day out!'' He shouted.

''Jake it's morning time!'' I shouted down to him.

'' So that doesn't mean we can't make some dream catchers.''

I kinda hoped up and down in joy, he was finally going to teach me to make a dream catcher for the first time! I got dressed quickly not paying attention to what I grabbed all I remember grabbing was my sneakers, my usual jacket, and phone. I dashed down the stairs and out the front door to him.

'' Ready to go Emily's?'' He asked.

I nodded trying to keep my cool and got in his car, he got in on his side at the same time.

When we finally made it to Emily's Seth came running out to us and snatched me up off my feet. It was pretty suprising because he was way younger then me and just a little taller then me and he was suddenly picking me up. He finally let me back down onto my feet and step back so he could fully see me.

''Its been awhile you look great Bella!'' Seth complemented me.

I didn't really think it was that long really, last time I saw him was to weeks ago. I hadn't changed that much but he surely did.. he must have had a growth spurt or something there was something different about him. I stopped putting so much thought into it, there was no need for thinking outside the box.

''Nice to see you too Seth.'' I smiled.

''Emily is inside come on!" He motioned me up the old porch and into the house.

It smelt amazing once I fully got int there. Must be making muffins for the guys today because I smell cinnamon and blueberries. Just the smell of them made my mouth water wanting to eat one of her delicious muffins. She came walking into the kitchen and set them down on the table then looked at me and smiled.

''Hey Bella,'' She greeted me with a tight hug I gave her one back,'' where have you been these days?''

''Work and stuff you know the usual.'' I told her.

She broke the guy and got a good look of me. '' Well you look great but umm,'' She stopped and touched the roots of my hair, '' Your brunette is coming back in.''

'' Yeah I know I need to dye it again.'' I sighed.

'' I liked you better brunette then black haired.'' Jake whispered into my ear then walked over to the round wooden table with Seth.

''Anyways come on sit.'' Emily said as she pulled me over to the table.

I sat down and scooted into the table letting the wooden chair make a kind of a creaking sound onto the wooden floor. I grabbed a muffin and took a little bite out of it, these muffins are about the size of my head. (Not really maybe as big as my nose down to my chin.) The guys ate these almost everyday and the never had a bulge in there stomach what so ever.

''Okay so Bella Jacob said you wanted to learn how to make a dreamcatcher right?''Emily asked grabbing the supplies.

''Yep because he always says he will teach me,'' I said and playfully glared at him,'' then he never does.''

Jacob just winked at me.

''Okay well men are useless these days.'' Emily giggled.

''Hey!'' Seth and Jacob shouted at the same time.

''I don't mean you Seth.'' She confirmed.

Seth smiled and finished eating his muffin. '' That's right I'm not like most guys, I'm a lover not a fighter.''

I laughed at him using the oldest quote in history. Jacob just had his eyes narrowed at Emily, Emily knew he was staring at her but she just ignored him. I don't know how she's able to be around so many guys and just pretend that their not there. I tried to do that to Charlie once and he just talked my ear off until I finally spoke.

She handed out all of the supplies and started showing me how to do the knots and the twists on the wooden circle. I was having troubles why Jacob and Seth were already almost done with theirs. When we finished everyone's looked perfect, Emily's was beautiful with peacock feathers hanging on the bottom, Seth's had stones on his. I took a look at Jacob's and it was small yet cute with a wolf and other different charms on the bottom. I had put a few flowers on mine and a swan on mine. Everyone else's put mine to shame.

'' Bella!'' Emily gasped. '' Your looks great for a first timer.''

'' I don't think so..'' I sighed.

'' Well it is because when I first did mine it was all screwed up.''

I smiled. '' Thanks I did my best.''

Sam ,Paul, Leah, and Embry walked in. Sam and Paul were playfully knocking into each other while Leah and Embry walked in behind them being calm.

''Hey Jake why don't you do something manly once in a while?'' Paul asked in a snobby tone.

'' Woah hey Seth does it and you don't tease him.'' Jacob protested.

''Yeah but Seth is not really a guy and he's younger he doesn't really know better.'' Paul laughed.

''Paul don't be such a jerk to everyone.'' I told him.

Paul rolled his eyes and tried to grab a muffin but then I grabbed his wrist. ''Say sorry.'' I ordered him

'' Fine,'' He looked over to Jacob and Seth. '' Im sorry,'' I let him go and he took a muffin, '' Sorry that your not manly!'' He shouted and ran outside.

''Paul always being so rude.'' Emily sighed.

Sam shook his head, ''He's just immature right now he will stop sooner or later.''

''What's up Bella.'' Leah greeted.

'' Nothing much and you?'' I told her.

''Nothing just hanging out with the guys more.'' She told me and took a seat at the table.

That was actually the first time Leah tried to make conversation with me, usually she would just smile at me or give me a nod. I guess Jacob was right about her getting used to me.

'' Bella how's Charlie?'' Sam asked.

'' Good just working on some stuff at the station nothing big.'' I told him.

'' Hey Bella and I have to get going.'' Jacob said.

What did he mean about get going, it was only 2:00 p.m. Charlie comes home at 4:00 usually.

'' Oh okay well by Bella nice seeing you again hope to see you soon.'' Emily said.

'' Yeah I'll come back soon.'' I smiled.

Jacob grabbed my stuff and we walked outside and into his car. I looked at him and he turned on the engine.''Why do we have to leave so early?'' I asked.

'' Going to the movies today.'' He said.

I nodded my head and we drove off into the woods getting out of the reservation. In just 30 minutes we were at the movie theater and parked on the side of the road . We went to go see this scary movie that had paranormal things in it. It was scary and frightening but Jacob just laughed the whole time which creeped me out more. At the end of the movie I was curled up next to him with my heart pounding like crazy, I stayed frozen not even moving.

We went back at my house and Jacob dropped me off but before he could drive off I knocked on his window. He rolled it down and looked at me with his brown and warming eyes.

''Want to stay for dinner?'' I asked him.

Jacob smiled and nodded his head. I stepped away from the car and started up my steps while he was going to go park the car. He opened the front door for me and I went forward, he walked in like it was his own house and jumped onto the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the tv.

I put my coat on the coat rack and went into the kitchen. I went into the fridge to look at what we had in their that Jacob and Charlie would enjoy eating. I felt really lazy so I just made a salad and cooked some chicken for them because I know that they would wan meat. I walked out the family room and snapped my fingers telling to take his feet off the coffee table. He obeyed my command and put them down but when I stepped out of the room he put them back up.

I grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit him up wide the head with it. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. I hit him again he got up and bent his knees like he was about to launch at me I started running and he jump over the couch. I ran into the kitchen and he followed behind me, I threw the dish towel at him hoping it would would slow him down. It didnt help what so ever he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I punched his back over and over again lightly so I wouldn't really hurt him.

'' Somones getting thrown in the trash.'' He threatened.

''Do it and I will end you.'' I growled.

Charlie walked in and didn't really care about what was going on he was mor interested in the dinner I made.

''Hi Charlie.'' Jacob greeted.

''Hey Jacob.'' Charlie greeted back in the most friendliest voice ever. '' What you got there?'' He asked playing along.

'' It's called a Bella and she is getting thrown in the trash.'' He told him

'' Great job Jacob.'' Charlie slapped his shoulder playfully. '' Trash can is outside of the side of the garage.''

''Dad!'' I shouted.

'' Thank you Charlie.'' Jacob laughed and started running out the door and to the side of the house.

I heard the lid creek open and I kicked and hit trying to get him to let me go. Didn't work because then he threw me inside and closed the lid on me. I climbed out almost falling over and Jacob was on the floor laughing. I took a banana peel at him. He got up off the floor and growled at me.

'' Wrong choice Bella.'' He growled. '' Back in the trash can!''

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Message me and tell me what you like about it or didn't like about it and I'll do better next time! Thanks! :)**_


	6. Bella's Lamb

**_Steph. Meyer owns these characters except Lila and Luke, they are my baby's and you will meet them soon :) I thought I owed you some Edward pov and see how this future Alice sees is going so far. _**

* * *

I sat in my room trying to figure out a way to invite Bella over with out freaking her out so much. I didn't want her to think I was that creepy guy who liked to stalk girls, also didn't help that I couldn't read her mind or anything. I hated the feeling of that I didn't understand how she could do that she was only human not force field.

Alice danced into my room with so much grace her arms and legs would go with the slow rhythm of the music. I never can understand how she could be so happy all the time, also how could Jasper handle so much emotions from her?

''Oh Edward...'' Alice sang with her musical bell like voice,'' Guess what.''

'' What is it Alice?'' I asked.

''I'm going shopping want to come?'' She asked and stop her little dance.

'' No I'm thinking about stuff right now.'' I told her,'' Why not ask Jasper?''

'' He doesn't like to go shopping,'' She sighed,'' I don't know why because he usually would love to go.''

'' Have you begged him hard enough?''

'' I did everything but he won't put down that stupid book.''

''Ask Emmett or Rose,'' I suggested.

''I don't want Rosalie to come because she always gets mad at me when I'm trying to bump up her fashion,''She groaned,'' and Emmett he always embarrasses me.''

I tried to think of more people for her to drag along but I couldn't. Esme was off doing god knows what and Carlisle was at the hospital working. God how I wish I wasn't dragged into this mess, I didn't want to go but Alice was almost on her knees begging me.

_Come on Edward please! I bet if you came you could get something for Bella!_ Alice screamed in her head.

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head.'' I'll go.''

Alice threw her arms around me and hugged me pretty tight for someone so small. '' Yay!'' She cheered.'' I'll get my purse and my coat meet you down stairs.''

After Alice and I went to the mall we headed back home. Alice was right I did find Bella something that would maybe make her think about her and I. It wasn't to creepy to me and I didn't show Alice because she would have probably said something negative about it. I knew she had already seen what I got her but I just didn't want her to say anything about it. It was just a little lamb stuffed animal for her I thought maybe she would like stuffed animals. I mean when I was in her room that one day she had a few on her shelve above her desk. My stuffed animal was plain and simple and it had a golden bow around its neck. It was soft maybe she liked soft things, I mean who wouldn't.

I dropped Alice off at the house with her bags and drove over to Bella's house. Hopefully she would be home because her truck was there. I pulled up next to her truck and parked the Volvo in the driveway. If my heart could beat it would be beating as fast as a humming birds winds flap.

I knocked on her door, the tv was on and I could hear a heart beat. The tv was turned down and I heard foot steps walk up to the front door. I wanted to make sure I looked fine so I fixed the collar of my shirt and rolled my sleeves to my elbows. The door swung open and she was standing there with a surprised look on her face.

She looked like she just got out of bed. She still had her Pj shorts and a tank top on, her hair was messy but put in a pony tail. She still looked amazing when she didn't freshen herself up.

'' Uh ,'' Is all she could get out, her cheeks started to blush with a pale pink color. She bit her lip trying to stop it but it wasn't working,'' Sorry I'm not dressed.''

''It's fine I should have called you before I came over.'' I apologized.

''Yeah...'' Her eyes flickered to the bag and bag at me,'' What's in there?''

'' It's for you,'' I told her and handed her the bag,'' Its nothing really just saw it the mall earlier when I went with Alice.''

She took the bag and peaked inside,'' You did not just get me a lamb.''

She sounded pretty excited so I must have done something right.

''It's so cool,'' She said studying it and finally took it out of the bag, '' very soft...Thank you that was so thoughtful.''

''It's nothing really,'' I told her with a grin.

''Do you want to come inside I'm just watching a scary movie.'' She asked opening the door wider.

''What's the movie?'' I asked trying not to be to eager.

''The Devil's daughter.''

'' Sure why not?''

She let me inside and shut the door behind us. Bella lead the the way into the living room and I followed behind her, she jumped over the back of the couch and plopped herself down on the couch. Me being a respectful guest walked around and sat down on the other side of the couch.

The movie wasn't scary to me, most parts made me laugh but for Bella she would flinch when ever someone screamed or something popped up. I noticed during the movie she would hold the stuffed lamb close to her chest. I smiled as she did. That lamb was one lucky son of a gun to have Bella holding onto it like that. I wish I could watch movies with Bella all the time.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it. I know it was short but I thought I should hold you guys back on the romance for now. Should I carry this out more and see what happens between them or should I move onto another chapter? Your choice just message me what you want.**_

_**P.s. Thank you for all of your support you guys! :)**_


	7. Little Vacation

**I**_** don't own any of the character Steph. Meyer does. I love you guuuuurrrrrl! Luke and Lila are my babies you'll meet them soon. I hope you guys loved Edward's Pov I sure did! If you ever want me to do it again just message me and I'll try to squeeze it in. :) Now were back to Bella's Pov. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Yesterday was pretty nice. Edward hung out with me until Charlie got home, I invited him to stay for dinner but he said he was on some kind of special diet. Which is weird because what Esme made when I was over for dinner didn't look like diet food. I was guessing maybe he was allergic to something. Charlie didn't seem so pleased when he got home that day but I just ignored him like always.

Today I was packing to go to my mom's house for almost a whole week. I didn't want to stay that long, I didn't want her to think that she could probably beg me to stay. Last time she did Charlie had to help me sneak out of the house and get onto a plane. As much as I do love my mom she did not understand house much I was used to Forks and it's weather.

Charlie drove me to Seattle Air Port at 7:00 a.m. He helped me through the airport and to the gate I was supposed to be at. Charlie gave me a long and tight hug before I boarded the plane. I was worried that he would starve to death without me cooking for him but I guess he had made plans with Billy and Jacob until I was gone.

When I finally got off the plane my mom was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. She saw me and ran up to me giving me a tight hug, it felt as if she was never going to let me go. She took a step back to look at me.

'' Bella your hair,'' She gasped.

'' I know I need to dye it soon,'' I mumbled.

'' I liked your natural color why did you do that?'' She asked and kept fidgeting with my hair.

_Oh mom how I have missed you too._

''We should get going I want to see your new house,'' I said with an enthusiastic voice so she would stop worrying about my hair.

She kissed my cheek and grabbed one of my rollers and started walking away with it I followed behind her. It took us a while but we made it to her house, it sat exactly right onto the beach. The smell was amazing, I thought La Push smelt good but no this was great! It was warmer then Forks and the sun was shinning. I stuck my head out the car window before I got out letting the sun's light soak into my pale skin. I really did miss the sun so much and it made me happier then sitting in the rain all the time.

She showed me around the house and then took me into my room. I had all the stuff I left behind in this room, I put my luggage next to the white wooden closet doors. The room was way bigger then the one inside Forks, I loved the bigger space. I felt like I can do so much in this one room. I started unpacking and then my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I grabbed it out and looked to see if someone texted me. I had finally got signal so the messages I couldn't answer earlier had popped up. One from Jake and one from Edward.

I looked at Edward's first.

From: Edward Cullen

_Hey Bella how was your flight?_

From: Me

_It was great I fell asleep just a little but it was nice and smooth._

I switched over to Jacob's message.

From: Jacob

_Remember to save me some peanuts Bells._

From: Me

_Don't worry Jacob I didn't forget. HaHa... how does 3 bags sound to you?_

I was so tired for no reason, I had slept on the plane I thought that would give me more energy but I guess it doesn't work like that. I jumped onto the bed and layed on my back. It was so soft, it was like sleeping on a cloud as they say.

_***Vibrate***_

From: Edward

_That sounds great! I'll leave you alone I don't want to bother you._

From: Me

_Edward the whole reason I gave you my number is so you can bother me. _

It was kinda cute that he thought he was bothering me. I had only texted him three times on my phone, he must be those kind of people who don't understand that text messages aren't like email.

''Bella!'' Renee called from down stairs.

I got up and slowly walked down the hall as I dragged my feet. '' What?'' I groaned.

'' Want to walk on the beach or sit in the sun or shop,'' She asked.'' I want to do something with you while your here.''

'' No shopping for one,'' I told her holding up my my index finger, '' I will sit with you outside or walk.''

She smiled and motioned me down the stairs. I walked slowly down the wooden stairs, I didn't feel like getting hurt while I was here, the smallest scratch on me would make her flip a lid. She grabbed her sneakers and pushed me out the back door of her house. We followed the stone path down to the beach. The sound of the water hitting onto the rocks was softer then the ones at La Push.

''So Bella how's it been going down in Forks,'' She asked trying to start a conversation.

'' It's great actually, I'm so used to the rain but I do miss the sun,'' I told her.

'' I don't know why you like it there so much it's so boring.''

'' It's not really my job at the library keeps me busy, and I hang out with Jessica, Mike, and Jacob most of the time,'' I said in a defensive tone,'' It's great for me but not for you.''

'' Bella I didn't mean to offend you at all you know that,'' She said giving me an apologetic smile.

'' It's fine mom I just want to make it clear to you that I'm not moving in with you anytime soon.''

She looked like someone had stabbed her in the gut. We stayed silent for awhile then I started to started a new conversation.

'' So how is it down here? Do you like it,'' I asked her.

She nodded,'' Yeah I love it down here just wish Phil would be with me more,'' She sighed,'' I miss having someone to talk to.''

_Thanks mom for making me feel guilty about being locked up in a house._

'' Yeah that sucks,'' Is all I said.

***Vibrate***

From:Edward

_Okay. I'm not really good at texting I'm used to talking on the phone so just call when ever you want. Smiley Face._

I laughed that he texted smiley face instead of making it.

Mom and I finished our walk and made it back home before it got dark. She made buttered noodles and heated up some sour dough bread. Even though it wasn't that much it was still great that she tryed, I was so hungry I didn't even care I ate every last bit of it. After dinner I sat on the couch and just layed back looking around the internet. Phil got home tired of whatever he was doing at work today.

''Well looky who's here! Is it no it can't be,'' Phil said coming through the front door.

''Hey Phil,'' I waved.

He jumped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to be.

''What's up with the black hair? Trying to be gothic,'' He teased.

'' No I just wanted to try something different for a change.''

He grabbed my head then rubbed his knuckles into the top of my head giving me a noogy. I grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face with it. He just laughed and got up off the couch.

'' Well nice to know your mom wont be so lonely this week.'' He said grabbing his backpack and ran up the stairs.

_Yeah me too Phil me too..._

* * *

**_I thought Renee deserved to have some time with Bella. I started to feel guilty myself for not letting Bella see her... Anyways hope you liked this chapter, I loved typing it! Next chapter will still be have Bella on vacation so its for you to decide. Should we have Edward's Pov or Bella's? _**

**_P.s. _**

**_Don't forget to send me reviews! Love you guys so much!_**


	8. Suprise PickUp

It was Saturday morning and on Sunday I would be going back to Forks. I actually missed everyone so much even though it had been a week I was aching to go back. Sadly but true I do also miss Edward just a little, more then I miss anyone mom wanted to take me shopping so I would have new clothes for when I went back so we went to the for the day. I had gotten a few t-shirts, a blouse, a black dress, some jeans, a few shoulder and back packs, and some gifts for people. We got back at the house at 11:00 p.m. because we went out to eat.

'' Bella don't stay up late, your going back to Forks at 8:00 a.m.,'' She shouted up the stairs.

'' Yeah I won't mom,'' I told her then walked quickly into my room.

I didn't even stay up for ten minutes I hurried into my PJs and went straight to bed. It was so warm that I had to turn on the little fan on the night stand so I would sweat to death in my sleep. I didn't sleep so well that night I had a few nightmares, I couldn't remember then but they were horrible. I would wake up shaking or breathing hard after they were over. I had only slept for 2 hours and then I had to get onto the plane.

I said goodbye to my mom and Phil and went off onto the plane. It took 5 hours to get back to Seattle airport and as usual it was rain. It was only 1:00 in the afternoon when we landed and it took me 30 minutes for me to get my luggage. There was no one there to greet me like my mom did, Charlie must have been running late as always.

***Vibrate***

I took out my phone and saw that Jacob was texting me.

From: Jacob

_Bella your Charlie forgot that he had to pick you up today. He went fishing with my dad so I'll be at the airport soon just hold tight._

Well thank you Charlie forgetting your only child.

I walked over to a café and waited for Jacob to arrive. It was almost 2:00 and he was no where to be found, not even one text was sent to my phone. I didn't feel like sitting in the airport all day I went outside and waited for a cab. It was raining really hard, harder then usual and I kept my bags under the hanger. Lucky for my luggage it was dry but I was soaking wet waiting to get the next cab.

''Bella?'' I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around trying to look threw my hair that kept on sliding down my face. It was Edward holding up an umbrella he walked over and put the underneath it.

''W-what are y-you doing here,'' I shivered.

''I thought you might need a ride,'' He said,''can I give you one?''

''J-Jacob w-was supp-posed to pick me u-up.''

'' Well he's not here as you can see and I think if you stay out here any longer you might get sick.''

I didn't know if I should go with him, what would happen if Jacob got here and was looking for me? I thought it would have wasted his time if I wasn't here for him to pick me up. On the other hand I could get very sick like Edward said and I need money for the future so I couldn't have anymore sick days. Stay in the rain or go with Edward that magically appears out of thin air?

''If you say no I'll just drag you to my car,'' Edward said not giving me a choice.

'' Okay, I'll go with you,'' I told him.

He gave me a smile and took my bags I walked with him under the umbrella to his volvo that was parked the airport lot. He helped me in the car then put my bags in the back and jumped into the driver seat. The heat finally came on and a chill went up my spin, I put my icy cold face up to the air vent letting it heat warm my face first. Edward started driving off, when we got onto the free-way he went faster then usually. Every short turn he took made my whole body shift to a side. I hate how he drove but he was just 5 mph over the speed limit.

By now I was warm enough and was sitting back in my seat with my head against the passanger side window. I watched as the the rain drops run down the window. ***Vibrate*** My phone went.

From: Jacob

_Bella where are you I just arrived at the airport and your not here._

From: Me

_I got a ride from Edward I'm sorry I should have called you._

I put phone back on the car dashboard and sat back into the warm car seat.

'' Pretty cold out there, huh,'' Edward asked.

''Yeah freezing,'' I replied,''I was looking for a cab, I thought my friend Jacob wouldn't come.''

I looked at his hand gripping onto the steering wheel and his jaw tighten.'' What he just forgot or something?'' He said in a low tone.

''No his car probably had troubles in this rain,'' I said in a soothing voice.

Edward took his eyes off the road for a second and then looked at me with no emotion then his eyes went back to the road. We made it to my house and Charlie's cruizer wasn't anywhere in site so he muct have gone fishing like Jacob said. I sat in the Volvo in silence and then unbuckled my seat belt, Edward was already at the passanger door with the unbrella in his hand. He was just sitting next to me and he didn't walk infront of the car. He opened the door and for me, I jumped out and he grabed my bag for me.

The rain was comming down hard today, harder then usual. Even though I've lived here for almost my teenager years I still wan't used to walking up to my house will the water almost to my ankles. It was horrible how the bottom of my jeans clunge onto my skin and listening to my shoes squeek with every step I took. I unlocked the front door and let Edward go first since he had my bags. It was so much warmer inside then outside, the house was so messy. It looked like a teenager had been living her alone and had no parents to clean up for them.

Towels were on the stairs, the kitchen sink was full of dishes, the living room trashed like someone had a party, and the tv was still on. God why can't Charlie pick up after himself while I was gone? He had gotten to comfy with me cleaning up stuff.

'' Okay your bags are in your room.'' Edward informed me.

''Thank you and Thank you so muh for picking me up.'' I said with a smile.

''I was happy to, I should get going.'' He started for the front door but then I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me with a worried look and I bit my bottom lip trying to think of something to say,'' I got you something.''

''I'm sure I like it if it's from you Bella,'' He said with a tender voice.

I could feel my stomach will with butterfly my knees almost became weak when he gave me his crooked smile. His smiled was so heart melting that anyone could just fall over and die.

_Snap out of it Bella your probably freaking him out._

I snapped out of it and ran upstairs and went threw my lugage. I had completely emptied out one of them and threw my clothes all over trying to quickly find his gift. I went threw my second bag and found it. I thought he would be into beautiful and calm music for some reason he just looked like a guy who would. I ran down to him then almost tripped on the last step of the stairs but Edward caught me. When my head colided with his chest it felt like I hit a brike wall or something. That was so unusual.

'' You should be more careful Bella you can bruise easly.'' He chuckled.

I looked up at him, his beautiful golden eyes looked back at my boring brown eyes. I didn't blink at all and my eyes started to get watery from not blinking but I couldn't. It was like my eyes were forced to stay open by Edward. I shook my head and got out of his grip.

I sighed,'' Uh yeah I should be careful.''

I handed him the cd and he smiled as he took it out of my hand,'' Oh wow Debussy great taste.''

'' Yeah he's great didn't think you would like it or not.''

''I love it thank you,'' He gave my a quick peck on the cheek,'' I'll see you soon right?''

I felt heat go to my cheeks now I knew I was blushing I could speek I just nodded.

Edward he started walking out the door and waved,'' Okay bye Bella.''

I stood still and didn't move until his car was out of my sight then I ran into my room and screamed into a pillow. I flipped back over onto my back and held onto my pillow tightly against my chest. My feet kicked the air as I giggled. I couldn't believe he just kissed me on the cheek. Maybe he likes me maybe he doesn't but a guy would kiss you on the cheek if he likes you right? Then I stopped all of my silliness and looked up at the sealing.

_But I'm just an adverge girl not that good looking. Why would he like a girl like me there has to be a reason._

I sighed and noticed something in dangling on above me. It looked like a wolf charm I sat up and saw Jacob's dreamcatcher on my head board. I never had his dream catcher and he never gave me it, but it looked so pefect just hanging there I didn't want to move it. There was a note on my night stand it was from Jake.

**Dear Bella, **

**I heard you were having nightmares and your dream catcher wasn't working so maybe mine will. I thought you would like to have it and welcome back to home Bella. **

**Always yours,**

**Jacob**

* * *

_**That was a hard chapter to write I don't know why but I thought you guys would love to read more things with Edward and Bella. Well anyways Review please and I'll update soon.**_


End file.
